Pamela's Fever:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: Pamela needs a Bone Marrow Transplant, and she has a fever to boot, Can the Duke Boys find a Donor in time? Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts, and opinions, Y'all! IT'S COMPLETED!
1. The Collapse: Prologue:

The Collapse: Prologue:

Jesse Duke and his family were having breakfast at the table as usual on a Saturday Morning, and he noticed that his Great Niece, Pamela, was not looking well, and he asked, "Baby, Are you OK?" and she said with a smile, "I am fine, Uncle Jesse", and he was not convinced, and neither was the other Dukes, but they continued to eat, and Luke took a look at his watch, and he said, "Come on, Y'all, Pamela is gonna be late for her game, and she won't be able to pitch", and Jesse said, "Let's go", and they all got into the "General Lee", and drove off to the Hazzard County Baseball Field.

Meanwhile **_Hazzard County_** **_Tigers_**, Pamela's team, was warming up, and ready to go, and their Coach, Bradley Parker, said, "OK, Guys, show them what we can do, and show some good Sportsmanship", and one of the players, Sean, said, "Yes, sir, Coach, we will do our best", and then the team cheered when their number one pitcher showed up.

Pamela said exclaiming, **_"OK, Guys, let's show them that the Tigers can howl!"_** and the team cheered and applauded. They went to take their positions, and Pamela coughed as she took the mound, and Luke said, "I don't like that cough, Guys", and Bo said, "I know it, Cousin, but if something unusual happens, we will take her to Doc Appleby", and Daisy and Jesse nodded in agreement, and the Dukes turned their attention to the game, and Pamela warming up before the game starts.

The game is ready to start, and Rosco, who was umpiring, gave the shout, **_"Play Ball!"_** and Luke screamed, **_"Come on, Pamela, you can do it, Honey!"_** and Bo said screaming also, **_"Come on, Darling, big strikeout!" _**Jesse, and Daisy were clapping and whooping along with the other Hazzard Citizens, and when it came to the Sixth Inning, Pamela was struggling a bit, and Daisy said encouraging, **_"It's OK, Pamela, we will get them in the next inning, Baby!"_** and all of sudden, Pamela was coughing and was having troubling controlling her breathing, and she collapsed on the mound, and the Dukes, and Bradley ran towards her.

Luke got to her first and said pleading to her, **_"Pamela, It's Daddy, Baby, please open your eyes!" _**and he was emotional at that point, and Cooter and Bo were doing C.P.R., and Jesse, Rosco, Daisy were getting Harvey and his Ambulance down to them, and when they came down, Luke screamed out to them, **_"Come on, hurry it up!"_** and Bo whistled, and said loudly, **_"Over here, Harvey!" _**and the Paramedic and Bradley loaded up Pamela, and Luke and Bo went with her, and Daisy and Jesse went to the "General Lee" and they followed them, and Cooter was not far behind in his Pickup truck, and Bradley and Rosco were taking care of the chaos at the field.

Meanwhile at Tri-County Hospital, Pamela was rushed in, and the Head Nurse directed the Dukes, and Cooter to the Waiting Room, and Luke was so nervous about what is going on with his daughter, and Daisy noticed it, and said, "Luke, Honey, it wouldn't do Pamela any good if you worry yourself sick, you got to believe she will be OK, All right, Honey?" and Luke smiled and nodded, and gave his cousin a kiss, and laid his head on her shoulder, and she kissed the side of his head, and Bo gave a squeeze on his shoulder, as a sign of support, and Jesse and Cooter gave him smiles of confidence, and they all waited until Doc Appleby comes out with the news of Pamela's condition.

End of: The Collapse: Prologue:

**_Balladeer: Is Pamela going to be OK? What is going to happen? Stay Tuned for the next exciting chapter of: Pamela's Fever, Y'all, you don't want to miss anything! _**


	2. A Family Ordeal: One:

A Family's Ordeal: One:

Meanwhile, Doc Appleby was doing some tests, and he was disturbed at what he found, he found that Pamela had some bruises, and a high fever, and it was signs of needed Bone Marrow, and he was dreading telling the Dukes, and he told the Nurse, that was working with him, Nurse Parker, "Keep her cool, I don't want to rush anything yet", and she nodded, as the doctor went to tell the Dukes about Pamela's condition.

Meanwhile Matthew and Caroline Blackwell were making a surprised visit to Hazzard County, and when they saw Rosco, he sadly informed them what happened at the Baseball Field, and they rushed to the hospital, and be at the Dukes' and their granddaughter's side. "We need to make sure that Pamela is all right, and make sure that she has everything she needs", Caroline said, and her husband agreed, and they hope that they can make a difference somehow.

Doc Appleby came out, and the Dukes and Cooter knew from the expression on his face, that is bad news, and Luke was prepared to hear it, and Doc Appleby said, "She needs a Bone Marrow Transplant, and a Donor to match, we are putting the word out for matches, and we need to test you guys", and Luke asked, "What is the bottom line?" and the elderly doctor said, "Without it, she dies", and they nodded, and Bo said, "OK, so how long do we have?" "Not long, and I know you are fast, so we need your help on this", "Don't worry, we will do it", and the elderly doctor nodded, and left. Then Cooter announced that he had to get back to his Garage, and then Luke suddenly let his emotion out, and Daisy and Bo comforted him, and Jesse sat beside him, as Bo and Daisy pulled out and Jesse let him cry on his shoulder, and he kept crooning to him soothingly, "My sweet boy, my sweet boy", and they were like that, until they were given permission to see Pamela.

Luke was asleep in the Waiting Room, and Bo was keeping a protective watch on him, and Daisy went to get some coffee, and Jesse was reading a magazine, and then Matthew and Caroline showed up, and Jesse had a smile on his face, and so did Bo and they shook hands, and kissed them, when Daisy came back, she hugged and kissed them too, and they filled the Blackwells in on Pamela's condition, and when Luke woke up, he hugged his former in laws, and then Caroline announced, "We are here help", and Luke smiled and said, "We are so happy to have you", and that made the Blackwells happy, and Caroline took Luke to the Cafeteria to get something to eat, and Bo, Daisy, Jesse, and Matthew spent the time talking, and Nurse Parker came to tell them later on, that they can see Pamela.

"Luke, Let us know if we can do something, anything at all", and Luke thanked his Mother in law, and Daisy came rushing in, and said as soon as she could catch her breath, "We can all see Pamela", and Luke and Caroline was right behind her, and they all met Jesse, Bo, and Matthew in Pamela's room, and Caroline said, "Pamela, Honey, open your eyes, Grandma and Granddad are here, and we want to see your beautiful Baby blue eyes" and they all nodded in agreement, and Matthew said, "That's right, Darling, we want you to fight, and fight hard cause you make our lives complete", and Daisy said, "Sugar, I need you, because who am I gonna do my baking with, and who is gonna keep Bo in line if I am not home while I am at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**?", and they laughed at that. Jesse said, "Babygirl, I need your smile cause that always makes my mornings", and Bo said, "Baby, Who is gonna help me with the "General Lee"? I need my # 1 backup man", and he cried and sniffled a bit, and he was comforted by Jesse, and Matthew and Luke said concluding their wishes, he whispered in her ear, "**_Honey, if you hear me? Don't do this to me, OK? Please, please, wake up, you have loved ones who wants you up and about"_**, and then they were silent for a second, and then they left so Pamela can rest, and they went home.

The Dukes offered their home to the Blackwells, and everyone was settling in for a good night sleep or tried to, and when Luke was finishing changing into his bed clothes, he went into Pamela's room, and took the teddy bear he gave her, hugged to him, and cried, and Bo found his cousin, and slid next to him, Luke saw his cousin, and put the bear down, and cried on his cousin's shoulder, and they fell asleep finally cause the next day, they need to get their blood tested, and find a Donor just in case they weren't a match.

End of: A Family Ordeal: One:

_**Balladeer: What is going to happen on Luke and Bo's adventure? Stay Tuned and find out, don't go to the Fridge now, Y'all, The Donor is going to be revealed in the next chapter of: Pamela's Fever, so stay close, you hear? You don't want to miss a thing, y'all! **_


	3. The Details: Two:

The Details: Two:

The next morning after getting their chores done for the day, Bo and Luke went to the hospital, and was glad that to see Pamela awake, but disturbed to find her surrounded by an Oxygen Tent, and Doc Appleby explained that Pamela was having trouble breathing in the middle of the night, the night before, and they set up so she can be comfortable, and they went into Doc Appleby's office, so he can give all of the details on the results of the blood tests, and telling them that he found a donor, and where to look for her.

Daisy in the meantime, felt bad for going to work at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, instead of helping Jesse on the farm, Caroline told her, "Don't worry, Me and Matthew can help out here, Jesse would show us the ropes, and we can handle things here, you, Bo, and Luke just do what you have to do, and get our little one home", and Daisy smiled and said, "Yes, Mamam", and she got into the "Dixie", and roared off to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**.

"Well, I have some bad news and good news, which one do you want first?", Doc Appleby asked them Luke said, "The bad news is good to get it over with first", and Bo agreed. "I am so sorry but all of you didn't match Pamela's blood, See Pamela has rare blood like her mother, Anita, and we need that when we put in the new marrow", and Bo and Luke sadly agreed. "But the good news, I found a donor", and Luke and Bo were glad to hear that, and Doc Appleby proceeded to tell them, "She lives near here, and she is a type match to Pamela, All I know is that She goes by M.K. Collins, and she is a Volunteer for Special Olympics, and she is a teacher at Atlanta Second Elementary School", and the Dukes thanked him, and went to be with Pamela, before they went home to tell Jesse, and the others the news.

Pamela woke up and smiled at her cousin, and father, and they smiled back, and Bo asked, "How are you feeling, Kiddo?" and she said with a slight moan, as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Not good", and Luke said, "I bet, but Darling, we are going to find a way to get you better, actually there is a sweet lady who is gonna help, we have to get her", and Pamela said with a smile and said in a weak response, "Take the "General", it's a lot faster", and Bo said with a chuckle, "You got that right, Sugar", and Luke said, "You better believe it, now you close your eyes, and rest, we will see you soon", and she looked at Bo, and he said, "Do as your father tells you", and she nodded, and then she went to sleep, and then Bo and Luke spent a few more minutes with her, watching her, as she sleeps, and then went back to the Duke Farm.

Rosco, Cletus, and Enos showed up to the Duke Farm as Jesse, Matthew, and Caroline were sitting down to Lunch, and he said shyly, "May we come in, Jesse?" and Jesse said with a smile, "Of course", and they did, and ended up staying for the entire time, and when they were done eating, Rosco said, "Jesse, if you, the Blackwells, or the Kids need a break from the hospital from time to time, we will be glad to sit with her", and Enos said, "Oh yes, Uncle Jesse, we love that little girl", and Cletus said, "She is the pride of Hazzard County", and the eldest Duke knew that was the truth, and he said gratefully, "Thank you, Guys, we will call you if we need you", and the three lawmen nodded, and left to get back to the Station, and find out what is next while they are on duty.

Luke and Bo were home by Dinnertime, and they told everyone the news that Doc Appleby told them, and Daisy simply hugged the boys, and the Blackwells were showing their emotion, and hugged Luke tightly, and then Jesse was just being himself making sure everyone was all right, and had what they needed, and when it was 9:00, he said to the boys, "You guys have a big day, so get some rest", and they nodded and said in unison, "Yes, sir, Uncle Jesse", and Daisy said, "I am gonna pack you a basket for your trip", and they thanked her, and then everyone went to bed happy for the first time since the ordeal.

Luke and Bo set out for Atlanta the next day to find M.K. Collins, and they are not gonna quit until they find her, and get her back to Hazzard County, and Luke as he was looking out the window of the "General Lee", he couldn't help to think what life would've been like if Pamela did not enter his life, and he quickly shook it off, and try to stay positive, and he and Bo spent the rest of the time talking until they get to their desired location.

End of: The Details: Two:

_**Balladeer: Will the Duke Boys stay determined to save their loved one? Does a Blue Dog have fleas? Stay tuned for the next chapter of: Pamela's Fever, it's getting too good, y'all! **_


	4. Getting the Donor there, and :Three:

Getting the Donor there, and the results: Three:

Luke and Bo stopped to have their picnic, and Bo said, "Luke, Do you think we can get there in time? I mean we never tested the "General Lee" in a mad dash", and Luke nodded, and said, "I know, I know, but we have a little girl, who is counting on us to make her well", and Bo said with a confident smile, "We will too, Cousin, you can count on that", and they each high-fived each other, and held it, and then they went back to their lunch, and spent the rest of the time eating.

Rosco came to the hospital to spend some time with Pamela, and they were playing Checkers, and she kept winning game after game, but Rosco let her win, and he felt so helpless to see the little girl so tired, and she looked at the elderly Sheriff, and Commissioner, and she asked in a tired voice, "When can I talk to my daddy, and Bo?" and Rosco smiled and said, "Soon, Sugar, as soon as they arrive at their hotel", and she nodded, and went to sleep, and then he saw Jesse signaling to him, and he went to him, Jesse said, "We got to meet with Doc Appleby", and Rosco nodded, and he followed the eldest Duke to Doc Appleby's office so they can have that meeting about Pamela.

Meanwhile, Pamela was fighting Daisy about her naptime, and she said to her cousin, "But Daisy I am not tired", and Daisy said, "Darling, you got to have some rest or otherwise you won't get better, and then Bo and your daddy will get mad at me, Uncle Jesse, and your grandparents, and we don't want them to be" Pamela smiled at the mention of her grandparents, and asked, "Are they here?", and Daisy smiled and said, "Yes, they are, they were traveling for their vacation, and then made a detour here, when they heard about you, they had been helping us out at the farm", and Pamela nodded sleepily, and Daisy said, "Now, if you do as I say, and take your nap, I will see if Doc Appleby will let them visit you for awhile", and Pamela nodded, and went to sleep, and Daisy stayed by her cousin's side, and did not leave her until she knew what her current condition is.

Luke and Bo got to their hotel ok, and they were plum tired of the day's search for M.K. Collins, and they decided to quit for the day, and also because it was dark, and nothing can be done, and they were hungry too, and they went into the Café, that was near the hotel, and they ate a good meal, and when they checked in, they went immediately to their room, and showered up, and changed for bed, and then once they were in their beds, Bo said, "Good night, Luke", and Luke said, "Good night, Bo", and then they shut off their lights, and Bo drifted off to sleep, but Luke couldn't sleep, all he could think about was his little girl fighting for her life. He said whispering into the darkness, "Don't worry, Darling, we will find M.K., and I promise you, you will be well", and then suddenly he was fighting sleep, and was asleep in no time flat.

At the hospital, Jesse and Rosco were having their meeting with Doc Appleby, and he told the two men sadly, "She doesn't have any more fight left in her to give, and if the boys don't get here in time with Ms. Collins, Pamela will die", and Jesse could not believe what he was hearing, and said, "You don't know the spirit of a Duke, and Pamela will live, and her father and cousin will bring Ms. Collins here on time, so don't give up on us Dukes yet, Amos", and Rosco said in agreement, "Yeah, they might surprise you, they always do", and they left to go back to Pamela's room, and say goodbye to her, and get Daisy, they are gonna go home to eat with the Blackwells, and rest for the night.

The next morning after a good night rest, Bo and Luke began their search again, and this time people around Atlanta were very helpful once the Duke Boys explained their situation back at home, and they lead them to a dirt road where the only house laid on, it was the Collins's residence, and Luke said, "Bo, hit it, we can not afford any lost time", and Bo said, "Hang on to your seat, Cousin", and the "General picked up speed, as they traveled down the long dirt road.

Meanwhile, M.K. Collins, short for Mary Kaye, she married for a second time, to a wonderful man, named, Matthew Collins, and he was good to her son, and her, and he died in a work related accident, and she was heartbroken, she moved in with her mother, Connie, in Atlanta, She thought back to her days in Hazzard, and the day of her son's birth, and she knew that she owed her life, and her son, Willie's life to the Dukes, cause if it was for them, he wouldn't have been born, and she got the call from Doc Appleby, telling her about Luke's daughter, Pamela, and her condition, and she thought to herself, **_"This is a way I can finally pay back the Dukes"_**, and she told her mother, Connie, and she said, "Please be careful, and give them all my best", and Mary Kaye said, "I will, I will be there by late afternoon, just watch Willie for me, OK?", and Connie nodded, and they told Willie, and he took the news well, and Mary Kaye went to pack for her trip back to Hazzard County.

Meanwhile at the hospital, the Dukes and the Blackwells got to Pamela's room after their morning breakfast, and Doc Appleby came in, and said, "Pamela is scheduled for surgery later this evening", and they nodded, and Pamela asked, "When I can speak to Bo and my daddy?" and Daisy said, "Soon, Sweetheart", and Caroline said, "Yeah, we can call them at the hotel, and you can say "Goodnight" in a little awhile, OK?" and the little girl nodded, and fell asleep, and Jesse and Matthew went for a walk, and the women stayed with Pamela, and after awhile, Cletus, and Enos relieved them, to get some coffee, and Caroline said, "I hate to do this to you, but me and Matthew could only stay a couple of hours, we have to get home and take of our needs", and Daisy nodded, and said, "We appreciate everything you did, and especially Luke" and they nodded, and Caroline said, "Well, we better head back cause I don't want to break a promise to our little girl", and Daisy nodded, and they did just that.

Bo and Luke found the house, and they were shocked to find out that M.K. Collins was their friend, Mary Kaye, and they hugged and kissed her, and she invited them in for Lemonade and Cookies, and she introduced them to her mother, Connie, and they fussed over her son, and commented on how big he has gotten over the last 10 years, and then they relaxed, and when it was time to go, Bo said, "Let's hit it", and Luke and Mary Kaye followed him, and then when they were on the road, they came across a truck in the middle of the road, Luke exclaimed loudly, **_"Damnit!"_**, and Bo said loudly, as he attempted to jump it, **_"Hold on, Mary Kaye!"_**, and everyone went, **_"Yeehaw!"_**, and they went back to the hotel to wash and rest up, and Luke and Bo wanted to call Pamela too.

Pamela was being prepped for surgery and the Blackwells were saying "Goodbye" to everyone, and then they told them to let them know about updates, and the Dukes promised to call as soon as possible, and then they left for Kentucky, and Daisy went with Cooter to get some air, Enos and Cletus had to get back to the station, and Jesse and Cooter went back to Pamela, and he was praying that Bo and Luke would call with some news soon.

"We all appreciate what you are gonna do, M.K.", Bo said, and Luke said, "Yeah, I am never gonna forget this", as they washed up, and got ready for a nap, Mary Kaye said, "Forget it, consider us even, if it was for you, Willie wouldn't be born", and the boys nodded, and they went to sleep for awhile, and now Luke felt better as he slept, then when they got up, Mary Kay went to the car with a teddy bear for Pamela, and Bo and Luke made a direct call to Pamela's room.

Daisy and Jesse were reading to Pamela and they told her as they did that, that her Caroline and Matthew had to get back to Kentucky, but they promised to visit again real soon, and Cooter had to get back to the Garage, and they told her that Cooter said, "Tell her I love you", She nodded, and concentrated on the words, and she was feeling a little bit like herself again. Then the phone rang, and Daisy said with a smile, "That must be the boys", and Jesse and Pamela both smiled too, as Daisy answered the phone, and spoke to Bo and Luke.

Luke said, "How is she, Daisy?" and he put the phone in the middle so Bo could hear too. Daisy made sure that Jesse and Pamela were out of earshot, and she said on the other end of the line, "She isn't doing so good, Luke, you and Bo better burn rubber with Ms. Collins", and Bo said, "Don't worry, Daisy, we will be there in an hour", and Luke said, "Let us speak to Pamela", and she immediately came on, and said, "Bo? Daddy? When are you gonna come home, I miss you", and it broke the boys' hearts, and Luke said, "We will be there soon, Sweetie", and Bo said, "Now, Kiddo, Mind your Uncle Jesse and Daisy", and she said, "OK", and she handed the phone back to Daisy, and Luke filled her that Mary Kaye is M.K., and Daisy was thrilled to hear that, and she wished them a safe trip back to Hazzard, and they both hung up.

The boys and Mary Kaye were hitting the road, and they were making tracks towards Hazzard, and she and the boys were singing, and reliving old times, and they were having a great time, and Luke said, "Bo, Please be careful, we need to get to the hospital in one piece", and Bo said, "Yes, Sir", and the rest of the ride was made in silence.

Pamela was taken into surgery an hour later, and Jesse and Daisy were holding each other, and Cooter was saying a silent prayer for the child, they were hoping that Bo and Luke were there by now, and all of sudden they heard tires peeling into the Parking Lot, and Bo said exclaiming loudly as they came in, **_"Hold it, Hold it, please!" _**and Luke said agreeing, "Yeah", and they were out of breath, and it took them a moment for them to regain it, and Luke said, "Here is your donor, the lovely M.K. Collins, also known as Mary Kaye Collins", and Doc Appleby said with authority, **_"Get her ready and prepped!"_**, and the staff did that, and Luke and Bo went with their family into the Waiting Room, and they received hugs, as their reward.

A couple of hours later, Doc Appleby came out with a smile on his face, and the gang went over to him, Luke asked, "How is Mary Kaye, and Pamela?" and the elderly doctor smiled and said, "Why don't you ask them yourselves?" and the nurses brought them over to them, and Doc Appleby said, "They are gonna be fine", and he and the nurses left them alone, and Cooter asked, "How are you feeling, Girls?" Pamela said, "I am a little bit tired", and Mary Kaye nodded in agreement, and then Jesse said, "Pamela, the boys have a little surprise for you", and she said, "Can I get out of this chair?" and Daisy said, "As long as you don't over exhaust yourself", and Pamela said exclaiming out loud, **_"Yahoo!"_** and before she did that, she said turning Mary Kaye, "Ms. Collins, I want to thank you, I am very grateful", and Mary Kaye said with a wink and a smile, "Anything for old friends", and then Luke and Bo lifted Pamela out of the chair, and put her in the middle, and they went outside, and Daisy and Jesse made a call to the Blackwells.

When they got outside, Pamela's eyes widen when she saw the "General Lee" was packed up with Camping and Fishing equipment, and Luke said, "How about it, Sugar? We go camping to celebrate your summer vacation when you are better?" and Bo said, "We hardly spend anytime together anymore, Kiddo, so how about it?" and Pamela said with a smile, "**_Yeehaw!_** Yes, I would love it", and she kissed her father and cousin as a reward for the surprise.

End of: Getting the Donor there, and the results: Four:

**_Balladeer: So what is going to happen to the Duke Family now? Is Mary Kaye going to be part of their lives again? Is Pamela going to take a new attitude, and approach to her health? Find out in the concluding chapter of: Pamela's Fever_**


	5. A New Beginning: Epilogue:

A New Beginning: Epilogue:

Pamela and Mary Kaye took all of the Doctor's advice and instructions seriously, and they both recovered nicely and Mary Kaye and her family became part of the Dukes' lives once again, and they promised to stay in touch more, and they all exchanged sad goodbyes, and Mary Kaye and her family went back to Atlanta, and the Dukes went back to their normal routine again.

Caroline and Matthew Blackwell did as they promised, they called Pamela every day and inquired on how she is feeling, and how the rest of the Duke Family are, and they visited once again, and they all had fun, and then Luke promised that he and the family will come to Kentucky for Christmas, and Caroline said, "You better, Luke Duke, or I will take a switch to ya", and everyone laughed, and made out plans for the holidays, and New Year's, and everyone went on their separate ways back to their lives.

The next week was Baseball season again, Bo and Luke dropped Pamela off, and decided to stay to watch and Bradley was glad to see his star pitcher again, and so was the team, and he asked, "Are you sure you are ok to do this?" Pamela said, "Only one way to find out", and she said to a teammate near her, "Let me see the ball" and she tossed it to Pamela, and she did some warm up pitches, and she did her Fastball, and everyone, including Bo and Luke cheered and whooped it up, and congratulated Pamela, and she declared loudly, **_"Let's beat those Chickasaw Cats!"_** and everyone whooped it up more, and practice continued, and Bo and Luke helped out Bradley when it was needed.

The game happened, and Pamela was ready as ever, and then she and her team took the field, and they were doing great, and Pamela was on fire, and had a perfect day, she had strikeouts in all of the innings, and in the last inning, she let one player hit off of her, and she had a plan, she was gonna have the First Baseman hide the ball in his glove, and Pamela was gonna take care of the rest, and she told the team, and they were up for it, and she went to put her plan into action, and there was two outs, and she did her plan and when the hitter saw she had the dust bag, Pamela said exclaiming loudly, **_"Gotcha!"_**, and the hitter ran back and the First Baseman tapped her, and had a smile on his face, and the Umpire shouted, "You're out!", and everyone of Hazzard cheered, and whooped it up, and Pamela got kisses and hugs from her family, and high-fives from Bradley and her team, and they went out to celebrate their victory.

After the party, Pamela and the Dukes went to have some time to themselves, and they were enjoying the sunset in front of them, and Luke leaned into his cousins, "I am glad we have Pamela back to normal, I mean it was a nightmare, and I didn't know what I was gonna do if I lost her", and he got choked up, and Daisy put an arm around his shoulder, and gave him a hug too, and she said, "I know it, Honey, but it's over and we have our little girl back", and Bo said in agreement, "Yeah, Luke, it's over and we should be grateful for our blessings", and Luke nodded, and said, "Yeah, I know, thanks, Guys", and they focused back on Pamela and Jesse, and continued to watch the sunset until it went down.

When they got home, they put Pamela to bed, and the Dukes couldn't help but watch her sleep, and Jesse said with affection, "She made our family so proud", and the others agreed, and Luke said, "We are never gonna take anything for granted again", and the others agreed to that, and Bo said, "Luke, Maybe we shouldn't go back on the Circuit, I mean we should stay home with the most important people in our lives", and Daisy gave them both hugs for that, and Luke said, "I agree, we can get jobs here to help out Uncle Jesse", and that made Jesse happy too, and he hugged his kids, and they wrapped their arms around each other's waist, and left the sleeping little girl to pleasant dreams.

End of: A New Beginning: Epilogue:

**_Balladeer: The Dukes were true to their word, they took better care of themselves, and of Pamela, and Luke and Bo got jobs as assistants to struggling farmers, and mechanics at Cooter's Garage, and they never thought about the Racing Circuit ever again, and they were happy in Hazzard County, Georgia and had no desire to leave their homes again, So y'all come back again, You hear? _**


End file.
